Baby Lizie
by Nelly Mello
Summary: Um escritor, uma detetive e um bebê.


Ao escutar o barulho tão conhecido no meio da madrugada Kate se virou de lado na cama dando um tapinha na bunda do marido que resonava tranquilamente.

-Sua vez. - Ela falou sonolenta.

-Incrível como ela só acorda a essa hora quando está na minha vez. - Castle resmungou meio acordado meio dormindo sentando na cama.

-Pare de reclamar e vá pegar sua filha. - Kate o empurrou.

A boa notícia era que o berço ficava a menos de dez passos da cama do casal.

-Hey docinho. O que houve? Huum? - Castle se curvou e pegou o bebê que o olhava com os olhinhos molhados e os lábios tremendo.

Elizabeth Beckett Castle, ou apenas Liz para os que ela já tinha na palma de suas pequeninas mãos, tinha 9 meses recém completados os olhos incrivelmente azuis e cabelos castanhos clarinhos.

-O que ela tem? - Kate perguntou com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

\- A fralda está limpa, e não é fome.

-Mamaaaa...- A pequena soluçou.

-Acho que ela quer você. - Ela a balançava de um lado para o outro mas a menina estava ficando impaciente.

-Deve ter sido um sonho ruim. O pediatra disse que é normal eles começarem a desenvolver pesadelos. Me dê ela aqui. - Ela sentou na cama e estendeu os braços.

Castle andou até o outro lado da cama estendendo Liz para a mãe. Kate a pegou cheirando seu cabelinho. - Oi amorzinho. Quer domir com a mamãe hoje? Hum? Me ajude aqui Rick. Tire essa blusa quente dela. - Ela segurou a filha em pé sob as pernas e Castle puxou a blusa por sua cabeça. Kate deitou de volta na cama colocando Liz sob ela e quase imediatamente a menina parou de chorar esfregando o rostinho no vão do pescoço da mãe. - Mama.

-Tudo bem amorzinho. Mamãe está aqui. - Kate beijou sua cabeçinha.

Kate sabia que fazer isso sempre funcionava pois sua mãe lhe contava que fazia o mesmo quando Kate era pequena. E pra ser sincera, Kate adorava sentir a filha tão pertinho.

-Eu poderia passar o resto da noite olhando vocês duas assim. - Castle se abaixou dando um beijo no bracinho da filha e outra na testa da esposa.- Eu amo vocês.

Ele deitou novamente vendo que a filha já dormia de novo com a mãozinha agarrada a camisa da mãe.

-Vai ficar assim com ela? - Ele perguntou. Kate afirmou com a cabeça. - Venha mais para o meio da cama então.

Ela obedeceu se aproximando mais dele.

-Tenho medo dela cair. - Ele comentou.

-Não vai. Não é a primeira vez que a deixo assim Rick. E depois ela se vira e termina dormindo no meio de nos dois.

-Tem razão. Boa noite linda. - Ele lhe deu outro beijo, dessa vez nos lábios.

-Bom resto de noite você quer dizer. - Ela sussurrou sorrindo e adormencendo minutos depois.

Castle se demorou mais olhando mãe e filha tão lindas ao seu lado, ele nunca esperimentou isso. Afinal criou Alexis sozinho. Mas antes de pensar em mais alguma coisa seu sono falou mais alto.

Kate acordou sentindo pequenos tapinhas em sua bochecha e alguns apertões no nariz. Abriu os olhos e viu a filha sentada sob sua barriga achando a coisa mais engraçada do mundo bater nas bochechas da mãe.

-Ah sua pestinha. Você acha engraçado né? Vamos ver se você acha isso engraçado também. - Kate deitou a filha na cama e encostou a boca na barriguinha dela e assoprou. A menina gargalhou batendo os pézinhos nos ombros da mãe fazendo Kate rir também, era impossivel escutar a risada de um bebe e não rir junto. - Gostosa da mamãe. - Ela figiu morder os dedinhos de Liz que deu gritinhos. - Ok parou porque você já está ficando vermelha. - Kate abanou o rostinho dela e sentou a menina na cama. Olhou para o lado e não viu o marido. Virou para a filha que estava com a mão na boca. - Você acordou seu pai primeiro pra ele fazer sua mamadeira não foi? Danada. - Kate riu sabendo que tinha sido isso mesmo que tinha acontecido e se levantou pegando a filha no colo. - Vamos atrás do papai?

-Dadaaaai...

-Isso mesmo, do papai. Cadê sua chupeta? - Kate olhou para a cama procurando mas não encontrou.

-Deta? - Liz olhou confusa pra mãe.

Kate foi até o berço achando a chupeta em cima do travisseiro da filha. - Quer? - Ela mostrou a chupeta a menina que abriu a boca recebendo a chupeta da mãe.

-Agora sim vamos atrás do papai.

Assim que chegou na cozinha Kate viu Castle tirando o leite de Liz do microondas.

-Ela te acordou não foi? - Perguntou chegando perto dele.

-Como sempre. Mas você sabe que eu não me importo. - A beijou. - Tentei pegar ela e trazer comigo pra deixar você dormir mais um pouco mas ela ficou repetindo Maama tantas vezes que deixei ela lá.

-Tudo bem, eu gostei de ser acordada com tapas e apertões. Você dá o leite dela?

-Se ela quiser. Você sabe que ela so toma comigo quando você não está em casa.

-É. E ela ultimamente so tem dormido quando você a coloca e conta uma história a ela.

-Mas quando ela não quer...- Ela deixou a frase no ar.

-Ela tem o seu gênio, então... - Ele não completou.

-Está dizendo que nossa filha tem o gênio forte? - Kate se empertigou.

-Quer que eu prove? - Ele aceitou o desafio.

-Por favor.

Ele pegou Liz no colo e começou a passar a barba rala no braço da filha. Kate contou quase 20 segundos até a menina gritar e bater no rosto do pai querendo chorar. Castle parou e rindo a balançou um pouco e olhou para a esposa sujestivamente.

-Ok. Tudo bem, ela é um pouco estourada. - Kate aceitou.

Antes que Castle pudesse falar algo o barulho de porta abrindo foi ouvido. E em seguida um gritinho fino. - Leeeeex.  
A filha mais velha de Castle entrava no apartamente cheia de livros nos braços. - Pai, posso estudar aqui? A faculdade está um tumulto com as festas de despedidas e eu não consigo me concentrar.

-Não é como se você precisase pedir abóbora. Venha até aqui me da um abraço. Estou com saudades.

-Eu também pai. Mas tenho estado tão ocupada com todos esses livros. Sinto muito.

-Eu entendo querida. - Castle passou Liz para Kate e abraçou Alexis.

Rapidamente ela soltou o pai e pegou a irmã. -Oi gordinha. - Alexis beijou a bochecha da irmã. -Oi Kate. - Sorriu.

-Oi Alexis. - Kate também sorriu para ela. Ela ficava feliz em ver as duas juntas.

-Maaaa... - Liz se esticou tentando encostar a mãozinha na mamadeira.

-Posso dar? - Alexis perguntou.

-Claro. Aqui. - Castle entrou a mamadeira ela. Quando Liz percebeu foi deitando nos braços da irmã até estar tomando seu leite.

Alguns minutos depois a mamadeira jazia vazia na pia.

-Não vai para a delegacia hoje Kate? -Alexis perguntou enquanto estavam sentados na mesa tomando café.

-Não. Os meninos estão no plantão. Só vou agora proxima semana.

-Mamaaa... - Liz se remexeu no colo do pai.

-Oi amor.O que foi?

-Mããã... - Ela tremeu os lábios dando a entender que iria chorar.

-Ok, ok. Me dê ela Castle.

-Oh puxa saco. - Castle entregou Liz a Kate.

-Não é isso pai. Eu li que bebês na idade da Liz não gostam de ficar muito tempo longe da mãe. Eles se sentem protejidos perto delas entende? - Alexis comentou.

-Como sabe disso? - Castle ficou surpreso.

-Você lê muito na faculdade pai. -Revirou os olhos.

-Ah. Ok.

Kate riu da cara que o marido fez e levantou com Liz nos braços indo até Castle e lhe dando um beijo. - Vou dar banho nela ok?  
-Tudo bem. Se precisar de ajuda grite. - Todos riram pois sabiam que a pequena não era fácil.

Kate ia andando de volta até o quarto e conversava com Liz.

-Não vá tentar virar a banheirinha de novo ok? Você quase me mata de susto.

Mas Liz apenas olhou para a mãe com a mãozinha na boca.

Kate suspirou e riu.- Vamos lá.

Depois de alguns gritos, tapas e arranhões finalmente Kate tinha terminado de dar banho em Liz, que agora estava com o pai assistindo desenho enquanto Kate tomava o seu banho.

Liz não tinha paciência com filmes da Barbie ou de qualquer boneca, então Castle colocava Bob esponja para ela. E diferente da maioria das crianças dessa idade, Liz não ria com tudo que passava no desenho, ria apenas com o que achava de fato engraçado e Castle babava admirando a personalidade da filha.  
A menina que estava deitada no colo do pai se virou para Castle e com as pequenas mãozinhas bateu em suas bochechas. - Dada.

-O que você quer do Dada? - Castle a segurou em pé sob suas pernas.

-Maaama...

-Você quer a mamãe?

-Dadai...

-Docinho, você está deixando o Dadai confuso.

A menininha riu achando a cara confusa do pai engraçada.

-Você acha engraçado deixar o Dadai louco? - Ele levantou a filha no alto. - Gosta né? Eu sei que gosta. - Ele a jogou para o alto de novo. Liz dava pequenos gritinhos rindo quando Kate entrou na sala.

-Que farra é essa?

-Sua filha me deixando louco.

-Ela ainda vai fazer muito isso.

-Mããma...

-Oi amorzinho. - Kate a pegou. - Você estava deixando o papai louco novamente?

-Tete...

-Você ta com a chupeta dela? - Kate perguntou olhando para o marido.

-Era isso que ela queria? - Castle perguntou espantado e Kate confimou.

-Você quer sua chupeta Liz? - Perguntou a menina que virou a cabeçinha para todos os lados.

-Ok. Tem uma na geladeira, você pode pegar Rick?

-Claro. - Castle pegou a chupeta a lavou e foi entregar a filha.

Castle fez Kate levantar e se sentou colocando-a entre suas pernas sentindo Liz agarrar seu dedo com as mãozinhas e se aconchegar no peito da mãe olhando de volta para a televisão onde Bob esponja ainda passava.

Castle beijou o pescoço de Kate. Eu te amo. E amo você docinho. - Ele beijou a mão da filha.

-Nos te amamos também. - Kate virou a cabeça beijando seus lábios.


End file.
